Stagefright
Summary The Mystery Patrol go to Chicago to see a movie being shot there and the ghost which is said to haunt the studio is wrecking it and with Rubble Snacks the gang'll solve the crime based off of Scooby-Doo in Stagefright live on stage Transcript (We open on night time in Adventure Bay) Ryder:I'm worried gang. Ranger:Yeah where's Rubble? Danny:Like I don't know man Ace:Let's call for him. Katie:Yeah let's. All:Rubble-Doo where are you?! (He comes on his skateboard makes a u turn and crashes off screen the boys go get him and bring him back) Rubble:I'm ok. (They dance around until the Ghost Of Bloodhook appears) Bloodhook:Yarr! Leave me stomping grounds! Danny:Zoinks! It's Bloodhook! (They run around avoiding capture Ryder comes with the Mystery Patroller then they get out he Ranger and the girls) Danny:Like zoinks! Run! Rubble:Out of my way! Ryder:Gang we need to come up with a plan on how to catch this ghost. Danny:But that's Bloodhook! the brother on the navarious and most imfomas Bloodbeard the pirate. Ace:Well I'm not gonna let some sea going spook ruin my vacation. (Ranger and Danny stop her) Danny:Hold it Ace. I got a plan. (They dress Rubble up) Rubble:Here goes. (They start to do funny stuff and Rubble even kisses the ghost like Bugs Bunny) Bloodhook:Why you little! (Rubble runs and the gang drop the net on the ghost catching him) Ryder:Nice work Rubble! (Acts like a pirate) Rubble:Eye matey. (We fade to them with a policeman) Ace:Now let's find out who Bloodhook really is. (Pulls mask off revealing) All:Old man Shopkeep? Shopkeep:Yes and I wanted to drum up business for my antique store and with it being about old pirate junk I decided to make my own costume so I can find the treasure and I would have gotten away with it too if hadn't been for you meddling kids. (Policeman takes him away they get to the van all the way to Chicago and it is then day time) Ranger:Hey listen to this crew. (Reads)Bloodhook was the plank to jail. Old Man Shopkeep taken to prison by police. (Picture of them and the ghost pirate mask headline is above and not the thing he said about the old man being taken into custody which is under the photo back to scene) Danny:(Eating Rubble Snacks)Cajun Rubble Snacks are good. (Blows fire like a dragon) Rubble:But spicy. (A big plastic barrel if the snacks) Danny:They are that. But it'll tie us over until we go to Chicago to get some deep dish pizza. Like Ranger promised. Ranger:I didn't say that. I said "Let's go to Chicago for a vacation and visit the Clawhammer Movie Studios". Danny:Worth a shot. Ace:This aught to be better then Burbank where we were chased by the Boogyman Of Burbank. Ryder:Or Canada where we were running from the Mountie Ghost. Katie:Or Georgetown where we visited the old Hamton Plantation and we're attacked by a horde of Zombies which was like Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island. The Zombie Slaves of the old Hamton Plantation. Danny:Or the Vermont Monster? Or the Cleveland Cavalier Creep? Or the Beast Of Miami Beach? Or Pixiu the Golden Dragon. Ranger:Alright alright! (Points across to something)Hey look. We're here. (They go to it as Ryder has it parked) Danny:It's old run down and scary. Rubble:Yeah. Ryder:Ok bro what's the mystery here? Ranger:There's no mystery here Ryder. Only movies. (Director Tim Boulman comes over to greet them) Tim:Ranger! Ranger:Tim! (Shakes hands) Ryder:Ranger how do you know this man? Ranger:He was my mentor in the army at military school. Ace:Then why is he making movies and wearing a suit? Tim:Oh I'm retired and making films for this studio I'm not like those other directors who wear those berets and stuff. We are out of production because of the Specter that's been going around. Danny&Rubble:SPECTER?! Tim:Yes I'll show you the footage. (Shows them what the cameras recorded it resembles the one seen in Scooby-Doo In Stagefright Live On Stage) Tim:I think it's after the diamond in the vault which is kept safe in my office. Ace:Ranger you promised. Katie:Yeah you wouldn't want to break a promise to your girlfriend? Would you? Ranger:No Katie I wouldn't Ace I love her. Ryder:Yeah bro don't make us solve a mystery. But ok if it something we have to do it's what we do. Tim:You have access to everywhere on the lot. (Ace picks up a pice of cloth) Ace:This looks like a clue. Looks like our specter came by here. Ryder:There must be more clues on the set. (They go to the set to investigate) Ryder:There must be a clue. Ace:These footprints look like a clue. Katie:What kind of ghost wears shoes? Ryder:That's a clue. Ranger:This could be a clue. It's a message. (Reads it)Leave Clawhammer Studios and stop production so says The Specter of Clawhammer Movies. Ryder:This is a clue too. (Cuts to set where they look around) Ranger:This is a clue. Danny:Specter's writing messages! Leaving footprints! I'm gonna leave footprints of my own! RIGHT BACK TO THE MYSTERY PATROLLER!!!!!!! (Rubble nods in agreement Ace grabs Rubble by his tail and Danny by his shirt holding them so they wouldn't get away they run in place then an elderly man comes) Crawdite:What are you doing here. Ranger:Helping mr. Boulman. (Crawdite bes a crazy old man) Crawdite:Well! This here lot is haunted by the Specter Of Clawhammer Movies! Ace:Who are you? Crawdite:The name's(Moves to the center of the set where he is between the whole gang)Crawdite. Ryder:Well do you know any about this place? Crawdite:YES!(Laughs like a crazy) Danny:Yesshe this dude's crazy. Crawdite:(To Danny which causes him to get jumpy)But you'd only be lucky not to run into him. He's after the diamonds. In the vault!(They come close to him)BOOOOO! (Chuckles)You're nothing but gonna be scared out of your wits! (Laughs and leaves Ace goes after him to get some answers) Danny:I think I'm already scared out of my wits. Rubble:Me too. Maybe food could help. Danny:Alright man. (They go to the crafts table) Ryder:Let's go find some clues in the basement. (They do so cuts to the table where there are donuts tacos pizzas submarine sandwiches spaghetti cuts to the guys walking by) Danny:Like dig this grub Rub! Rubble:Let's dine Danny! (Danny put chef's hat on and he and Rubble put on aprons aprons that look like the red and white checker table cloth) Danny:Ready buddy? Rubble:Ready. (They slurp spaghetti sucking it up until the big pile is nothing but little Rubble burps) Danny:Rub! How could you? (Rubble shrugs shoulders Danny burps) Rubble:(Puts his paw to his face)Oh Danny,Danny,Danny. Danny:(Goofy Shaggy laugh)Nice one. (Fist bump each other they laugh as they jump around rubbing their bellies Specter comes and scares them) Danny:Zoinks! The Specter! (It scares them they run off) (Cuts to dark basement we see the gang are there with their flashlights on then cuts to the guys running down into the basement) Danny:GANGWAY!!!! (Bumps into them) Ranger:DANNY!!! Danny:Sorry guys. Man we saw him! Rubble:Yeah the Specter Of Clawhammer Movies! He went. Woooo wooooo! Ryder:Well maybe there are some clues in here. (Turns light switch on it's revealed to be a horror movie place) Danny:This is completely scary man! Rubble:Yeah! (They sneak around as they do with their flashlights Rubble gets scared the head on the book case scares him cuts to Danny a skeleton is on his back he tries to shake it off being scared) Danny:Zoinks!Sk-Sk-Skeleton!!!!!! Ace:DANNY! THAT'S JUST A PROP! Danny:A prop? Rubble:(OS)AAAAHHHHHH! (Cuts to him they run to him) Ryder:What is it Rubble? Rubble:That head just talked! Head:Leave this place! LEAVE THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!(Evil laugh) (Cuts to scene like in the promo for the stage show they are on different sides of the bookshelves FAR away) Head:Leave now and never return! (They walk up to it Danny and Rubble are scared only Ryder Katie Ace and Rubble go up to it Ace has a deduction by putting her) Ace:It's just a trick of the light you guys. Ranger:That could only mean there's a hologram projector somewhere. Rubble:There it is! (They go over to it Ranger gets on a stool and takes it out he then falls sending Danny falling backwards) Danny:I'm ok. (They are scared) Danny:What? (Specter taps in him) Danny:Zoinks! The specter! Ryder:RUN! (They run he goes after them they run by doors and run back after that) Ryder:OK gang let's split up and look for clues. (Opens door for the gang the specter comes and we got ourselves a classic Scooby-Doo style door chase scene Danny and Rubble come out one the specter goes after them and they run around and the specter opens the door Rubble comes out dressed like a pharaoh costume the specter closes the door and opens it again and Danny wears an Egyptian headdress doing what Rubble is doing then the duck back in he realizes he is tricked he goes after them they continue to run and sneak to another door they open it the ghost is inside they peek then peek again he is not there they run Ace runs out another the Specter is next to her she runs off when it scares her ending our chase cuts to Danny and Rubble looking around a dark place with flash lights) Danny:Like it make ya think that the shadows are moving. Rubble:Yeah. (Spots a clue) Rubble:This tape recorder could be a clue. Danny:ZOINKS! THE SPECTER!!! Rubble:Huh?(Turns to see a costume)AAAHHHH! Danny:Hey wait. This is just a costume. Only for the movie. Rubble:AAAAHHHH! Danny:OooooK. (They go to tell the gang cuts to them) Ryder:So this costume was for the movie? Ranger:It looks like a clue. Ace:The only place we haven't looked is the warehouse. Katie:And that's off limits. (Crawdite comes by) Danny:I wonder what he's up to. Ace:Let's not jump to conclusions. Ranger:(Scratches his head)Well this mystery's got me baffled. Danny:Like I think I know who this guy really is....It's that spooky janitor. Ace:Well id like to learn more about this man. (They follow him he is seen walking into the warehouse) Ryder:Danny,Rubble see what he's up to in there. Danny:Oh boy. (They go in they look around) Danny:Like where'd crazy Crawdite go? Rubble:I don't know. (They tiptoe al'a piano plays as they do it they walk over to treasure trunk Danny opens it and jumps to Rubble they look inside they see nothing the gang come in to see what they are doing) Ryder:What's up guys? Danny:Oh nothing we thought we saw a ghost. (Katie and Ace look like they're about to do karate kicks) Danny:Like what are they doing man? Ryder:Looks like they're about to summon their chi. Ranger:(Crosses arms)I'm gonna enjoy this. (They do a fighting twirl and do a karate kick for some reason) Katie&Ace:Hy-ya! Danny:Like ok then. Ryder:We need to come up with a trap. (Ranger goes through another costume trunk and writes something down on paper) Ace:(Goes up to Ranger)Ranger is that a trap? Ranger:Well.....It's a note for the ghost. The show must go on as we need to catch this Specter. This note invites him to a filming. In the cemetery scene. Rubble:Cemetery?! Ranger:Not to worry Rubble. It's only a set. Rubble:Oh. Ranger:And then we got'em. Ryder:Let's go. (They go to the office first for some more clues inside they find a little chest of something) Ryder:Nothing here. Ace:Wait look. (Cuts to the box) Katie:(OS)Now that's a clue. (They go over to it then with our further ado they) Ace:Time to see what is not. (They open it and with gasping expressions they see the diamonds) Ryder:So this is where they've been at. Ranger:And we now know what he's after. Ryder:Come on gang let's put this plan into action. And not the movie lights, camera and action thing. (Then they arrive at the set to make up the trap Ranger has a net the girls get the lights ready to blind the ghost and get into their places they all do minus Danny and Rubble) Danny:Boy Rubble look at these glorious diamonds we have found. Rubble:We could be swimming in pup food for the rest of our lives. Danny:I sure hope the Specter doesn't take them from us. (Not playing)Ya know Rubble even though the other ghosts souls and monsters we've faced this one(The Specter comes up behind him as he continues)Isn't gonna fall for this. (Rubble strumming Danny tries to guess as the Specter acts like the Two Headed Ghoul which was not thinking Cyborg's guessing about what Beast Boy was trying to say in the Teen Titans GO! episode The Cure Giggling Ghoul) Danny:(Guessing)Sandwich? Cilantro? Snacks. Salami. Sammy? Rubble:SPECTER!!!!!!!!!!! (Danny turns to face the specter who shrugs shoulders as the wonk sound is heard) Danny:Yikes! (The Specter takes the chest sits it down and opens it a clown pops out surprising him and falling backwards the girls flip the lights on blinding him then Ryder and Ranger pull the rope for the net which hoist the net up catching him) Ryder:We caught him. (Tim and Crawdite come with the police the gang let's the Specter out of the net) Tim:Who is this ghost? Ranger:We're about to find out Mr Boulman. (Pulls mask off revealing a woman) Tim:Sheila?! You were the ghost? Sheila:Yes so.... Ryder:We can answer. Sheila used the Specter Of Clawhammer Movies to frighten off staff and cast. And wanting to find the diamonds. Ace:She invented the ghost after reading the history of this studio. Katie:Then with everyone gone she'd have time to steal the diamonds. Sheila:That's right! And I wanted the leading main role! And I woulda gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! And your dog! (Police takes her away) Ranger:Well we still got plenty of vacation left gang. Tim:Thanks kids. Rubble:Uh...HELLO! Gang:And Rubble too! Rubble:RUBBLE-DOUBLE-DOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (They laugh ending the episode) THE END Category:Mystery Story Category:Page